Zaya One-Shot
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: What happens when Zack goes to the military and Maya goes to the Peace Corps? When Zack and Maya write letter could they fall back in love? or will they move on? Read to find out! I own NOTHING!


Zack joined the military and Maya jointed the Peace Corps. It has been 1 year.

Maya got a letter from Zack saying he was in the military right now.

The letter said;

Dear Maya,

Hi, I just thought I would let you know that right now I'm in the military. I have always wanted to drive a tank. Ever since you dumped me I couldn't find a place where I felt happy and this is my way of finding it, even now if I don't come home oh well I don't you to live for anymore. I'm trying my hardest to make sure I do come home. If not well oh well. Anyways I hope your enjoying life and having fun in the Peace Corps. If you want to wrote me back, use he address on the envelope. I'm actually going to be home for Christmas. I fly home on December 19th around midnight. Well I have to go bye Maya my first true love.

Love Zack

When Maya read the letter her heart sank, she felt like someone had shot her in the heart. Tears came to her eyes and she cried as hard as she could screaming "ZACK NO PLEASE, ZACK ZACK ZACK I LOVE YOU.I HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER EHO NEEDS A DAD. ZACKKKK!"

Maya screamed in her room alone.

Maya grabbed a Len and paper and wrote Zack a letter while she was still crying. It was December 15th.

Dear Zack,

Zack please please come home alive. You have two girls here who need you. I'm one of them, Zack I LOVE YOU! I never stopped loving you I only broke up with you to set you free. NOT so you could go join the military and be like if I die oh well. ZACK PLEASE ILOVEYOU (to show there's no room for anybody else.) The other girl who needs you is Alison Marie Martin our daughter. Zack the night of prom well yeah. She's 7 weeks old, Zack I called you and left you a million messages that we needed to talk when I first found out. I just died a little today knowing your out there fighting, trying to survive. Zack please write back and when you get home I need to be there and see you, along with Alison. I quit the Peace Corps it's not what I want, anymore. I'm going to New York University and living in a dorm by myself with Alison. My dream is to now finish collage, become a doctor, raise Alison, and get my ex boyfriend back. Zack that's you I need you back! ILOVEYOU!

Xoxoxo

Love Maya

Maya put pictures of Alison when she was first born, Alison, Her and Alison, and her alone.

Maya mailed the letter.

With Zack in the military:

ZACK'S POV:

I read the letter Maya sent.

I have a daughter. I wrote Maya back.

I need to meet my daughter.

Maya's POV:

I was sitting in my dorm holding Alison when I opened a letter from Zack.

Dear Maya,

We need to talk and well I'm going to be coming home and that's when we're going to talk and I want to meet my is so beautiful she looks just like you. Maya well talk in now 1 day so talk to you then.

Love Zack

Tomorrow Zack was coming home. Maya started packing up a suit case for her stuff and one for Alison's, them she out in Alison's stroller, and diaper bag in the that she packed up all her school stuff she would miss. She put Alison in the car and then she drove to Boston. It was 9:00am on December 18th.

Maya drove for hours then she finally reached the Tipton and she went and grabbed Alison's cars seat with her in it and her purse then she walked into the Tipton.

Maya went and got a room. She brought everything to her room that was in her car. By the time she was done it was 5:30pm.

she gave Alison a bottle and Maya ate dinner.

The next day went by and it was 10:50pm on December 19th. Maya packed the diaper bag, stroller, and her purse in the car and then she grabbed Alison and drove to the airport.

By the time Maya walked into the airport with Alison in her stroller sleeping it was 11:25pm. Maya went asked where the solders plane would be then she went and waited t the gate for 20 minutes. When she looked up Zack was walking towards her. She got up and he came and hugged her. She cried and cried. Zack kissed her head.

Zack let go of Maya and went and stood in front in Alison Marie Martin, his daughter.

He picked her up and started to cry. He put his arm around Maya and she smiled. When Zack put Alison back down in the stroller he put his arms around Maya's waist and said "Maya I love you!"

Zack kissed Maya on the lips.

"I love you too!" Said Maya

Zack sat down in the chairs and Maya grabbed Alison and handed her to him. Maya sat in the chair next to Zack with her head on his shoulder.

"Maya where are you staying?" Asked Zack

"Umm I have a room at the Tipton.'' Said Maya

"Well since we are a couple again and we have a baby, would you like to sleep in my room with me?" Asked Zack

"Of course Zack!" Said Maya

Zack put Alison back in the stroller and he picked up his backpack and Maya pushed the stroller out and Zack walked holding Maya's hand out to her car.

Zack went and put his backpack in the trunk while Maya put Alison in her car sear and her purse and diaper bag in the back seat. Then she put the stroller in the trunk.

Maya drove and Zack sat in the passenger seat.

When they got back to the Tipton it was 1:45am.

Zack brought his backpack and the stroller to his room while Maya carried Alison, her purse and diaper bag to his room.

Zack when with Maya and Alison to get their suitcases. Zack went to the front desk and cancelled Maya's room.

When Zack got back to his room, Maya had set up her porta-crib up and Alison was asleep in it. I was in his room ashe told her to pit it There. Maya had her pj's on.

Zack took a shower and got his pj's on and found Maya asleep on the couch.

Zack walked into his room and fell asleep. About 20 minutes later he felt someone lay next to him. He rolled over to see Maya there.

"Do you mind? I need to be with you and know your here." Asked Maya

"Of course I don't mind." Said Zack

Maya and Zack cuddled all might long until...


End file.
